Sueña
by thedoii1chicle
Summary: Hermione tiene el poder de cambiar la historia para mejor o para peor ¿Sera capaz de utilizar ese poder?
1. Prefacio

Era el turno de Hermione de vigilar los alrededores mientras Harry dormía. Estaban en plena guerra y no era seguro, por mas hechizos de alarmas que pusieran, dormir sin tener a alguien vigilando.

Fue entonces cuando algo entre las ramas llamo su atención. Fue demasiado rápido y tal vez ella estaba demasiado cansada o el mortífago era demasiado ágil porque apenas si alcanzo a reaccionar ante la maldición.

-Desmaius- grito el enmascarado llamando automáticamente la atención del muchacho que dormía dentro de la carpa.

-Tarantalegra- devolvió Hermione

-Sectusempra- exclamo un nuevo mortífago que Harry esquivo por milímetros – ¡Mira lo que hemos encontrado! Pero si son Potter y la Sangre Sucia de su amiga, mi señor estará muy entusiasmado cuando los entreguemos-

-Eso no pasara nunca ¡Palalingua!- contraataco Hermione cuando sin darse cuenta quedo justo de espaldas a un nuevo mortífago que salía de entre las sombras.

-Es una lastima que a ti no te haya pedido específicamente con vida ¡Avada Kedabra!-

Y entonces Hermione pudo ver como todo pasaba en cámara lenta, pudo ver como de la punta de la varita del mortífago se asomaba el rayo de luz verde que ella estaba segura seria lo ultimo que vería en su vida. Había luchado tanto que de veraz no podía creer que ese fuera el final que le correspondía, sonaba tan simple.

-¡Expeliarmus!- escucho entonces decir a Harry en un vano intento de moverla de la dirección del rayo, pero ella sabia que era demasiado tarde cuando sintió como se quedaba sin aire de pronto y todo se volvió negro.

Y entonces comenzó a caer a un precipicio oscuro y sin fondo, y mientras caía se dijo a si misma que si morir se sentía así talvez no estuviera tan mal.


	2. Estoy muerta?

Se sintió confundida cuando "despertó", o eso se podría decir, en lo que creía que era una cama muy cómoda.

_¿Acaso no estaba muerta__? ¿Se encontraría en el cielo entonces? ¿Por que sentía pasos?_

Y es que a pesar de haber despertado todavía no habría los ojos por lo que pudo escuchar muy atentamente y sin temor a ser descubierta.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra visitante?- aquella voz le resulto extrañamente familiar.

-Mucho mejor en realidad, pero me temo que algunas de las heridas de las que ha sido victima no podré curárselas tan rápidamente como las otras-

-Me temo que tendrán que curarse al método muggle entonces, ¿Podrías avisarme cuando despierte Poppy?- _esto estaba rarísimo ¿enfermería?_

-Por supuesto que si Albus- y ese pareció ser el detonante.

La causa para que Hermione se sentara de un salto en la cama y se quedara mirando fijo a las dos personas que había ahí como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

Y así era, pues delante de ella se encontraba el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, aquel al que ella misma había visto enterrar _¿Acaso estaba en una especie de limbo para los muertos? Pero eso era imposible, Madame Pomfrey no estaba muerta ¿o si? Esperaba que no, pero entonces eso la convertía a ella en la loca con alucinaciones._ Y un mareo de tanto pensar hizo que se tambaleara.

-Oh, señorita, no esperábamos que se despertara tan pronto ¿se encuentra usted bien?-

_No __podía ser verdad ¿acaso no la reconocía?_

-¿No me recuerda?- pregunto con una voz titubeante y tan débil que por un momento dudo si le pertenecía.

-Poppy, ¿podría dejarnos un rato a solas? Me temo que tengo unos asuntos que discutir con la señorita-

-Por supuesto- y mientras Pomfrey salía del lugar Dumbledore se acerco hasta sentarse al borde de la cama en la que una muy asustada Mione lo miraba con el miedo estampado en el rostro.

-Creo que debería decirme quién es usted para empezar-

-Profesor, lamento si parezco un poco pedante pero, ¿Cómo es que no me recuerda? Yo si recuerdo todo hasta que me morí-

-Deberá explicar un poco mejor esto señorita porque yo me encuentro con que usted esta bien viva- sonrió un poco mientras la taladraba con su mirada, como tratando de descifrar un secreto.

-No puedo estar viva, yo misma vi el preciso momento en el que la maldición asesina me alcanzaba, además de que usted esta muerto, yo tuve la desgracia de asistir a su funeral- relato un muy perpleja chica.

-¿Podría decirme su fecha de nacimiento exacta señorita…?-

- Hermione, nací el 23 de septiembre de 1982 señor-

-Pues me temo señorita Hermione que usted no esta viva- Mione contuvo el aliento – Pero tampoco podemos decir que esta muerta, usted simplemente no existe-

-¿A que se refiere profesor?-

-Me refiero a que usted no existe porque todavía no ha nacido y por la edad que parece tener creo que, si mis cálculos son correctos, podríamos decir que viajó 20 años al pasado-

-¡¿Qué?!- Hermione estaba estupefacta, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella

-Y para mas pena, creo no tener el suficiente poder para devolverla a su tiempo, por lo menos no sin saber las causas-

-¡Esto es imposible! Yo fui alcanzada por un Avada Kedabra lanzado directamente a mi pecho y yo estoy muy segura que ese no es un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo-

-Lo lamento mucho entonces pero creo que en ese caso se vera forzada a quedarse en este tiempo, por lo menos hasta que averigüe un poco mas sobre su viaje. El curso acá en Hogwarts ya ha comenzado pero si usted quisiera podríamos incorporarla a las clases, por supuesto que debería cambiarse el nombre-

-¿Usted cree profesor que podré volver algún día?- pregunto con miedo.

-No tengo muchas esperanzas, los viajes en el tiempo son tan inciertos como el futuro mismo, pero tal vez lo que la trajo aquí la devuelva de la misma manera-

-¿Debo integrarme al curso entonces?-

-Si esa es su decisión-

-¿Podría entrar a 7mo. año entonces? Ese era el año que debería estar cursando en mi tiempo-

-Por supuesto, pero lo principal será tu nombre, que deberás cambiar. ¿Seria de mucha molestia pedirte que cambies tu apellido por el de Dumbledore? Seria mejor que tengas parientes en los que apoyarte al terminar el curso-

-Seria un honor para mi, ¿pero eso me convertiría en su…?-

-Diremos que eres mi ahijada-

-¿Y en que casa estaré profesor? Solía estar en Griffyndor-

-Entonces estarás en Griffyndor. Creo tambien Hermione que lo más adecuado seria que a partir de ahora me llamaras padrino, evitaría sospechas-

-Por supuesto…padrino-

-Bien. Deberías usar las duchas de la enfermería y darte un baño, saldré a arreglar tu situación en el colegio y luego vendré por ti para llevarte a tus habitaciones, ¿Te parece bien?-

-Seguro- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y encaminándose a las duchas, acababa de darse cuenta de que seguía usando la misma ropa que el día de la batalla y estas estaban todas llenas de barro.

Medito todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento y decidió que lo mejor seria dejar a Dumbledore con la investigación de su viaje al pasado, si bien habitualmente no era eso lo que haría concretó que así podría encargarse de averiguar donde se encontraban los otros horrocruxes y dejar todo preparado para que cuando volviera pudieran destruirlos todos o en el caso de que Albus nunca encontrara la posibilidad de volver destruirlos ella misma.

Al salir de la enfermería su, ahora, padrino la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa y mientras la conducía hacia el Gran Comedor le explico que había preparado un baúl con todo lo que podría necesitar incluyendo ropa, libros y pergamino para que su estadía fuera grata pero que no dudara en pedirle si necesitaba algo mas.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas del comedor Albus le informo:

-Ahora entrare yo primero y luego de un rato entraras tú, diremos que eres una nueva estudiante que viene a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts y te presentaremos con tu nuevo nombre- y dicho y hecho atravesó las puertas.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan observada como en el momento en que cruzo las puertas y es que aunque ella no lo viera de ese modo el resto de la población de la institución se encontró con la agradable vista que proporcionaba la castaña, siendo un conjunto de verdad abrumante cuando tenemos en cuenta que la lucha le había proporcionado unas torneadas piernas que la falda y el color natural de la piel de ella destacaban y el haberse desarrollado durante el verano hacia que la camisa algo desabotonada y la corbata floja destacaran a la perfección sus atributos pudiendo definir el conjunto como sexy a pesar de ser un uniforme escolar con todas sus reglas. Para colmo de colmos si el simple hecho de su apariencia no era lo suficientemente llamativo (codiciada por los hombres y envidiada por las mujeres) su apellido era la cereza en la punta del helado porque en cuanto el profesor pronuncio su nombre –Démosle entonces la bienvenida a Hermione Dumbledore- los cuchicheos estallaron y solo aumentaron a medida que la castaña se encaminaba hacia la mesa de Griffyndor y se sentaba en la esquina mas alejada al resto de la gente y es que suficiente tenia ya con estar en el pasado, no quería perjudicar la vida de nadie solo por el hecho de haberle dicho un simple "hola".

Comió lo mas rápido que pudo, y fue todo una hazaña teniendo en cuenta las semanas sin comer bien que llevaba y lo hambrienta que estaba. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que apenas se estaba levantando una pelirroja le salto delatante.

-Hola, me llamo Lily Evans y tu debes ser Hermione ¿no?- Entonces los pensamientos de Mione comenzaron a trabajar a mil. _Esto no puede ser, me olvide por completo que hace 20 años los padres de Harry todavía estaban vivos y para colmo ¡Siguen en Hogwarts!_

-Mmm..., si soy Hermione, un gusto en conocerte- respondió bastante confundida respecto a como comportarse con la futura madre de su amigo.

-El gusto es mío, ¿Quieres que te de un recorrido por el colegio o te muestre nuestra sala común?-

Pero cuando la castaña estaba tomando aire para contestar alguien respondió desde detrás.

-No te preocupes Evans, nosotros podemos escoltar a esta bella dama por el castillo ¿No es así Prongs?- _Definitivamente no me esperaba tener que lidiar con un Sirius joven ¡Pero valla si esta cambiado! No recordaba a Sirius tan atractivo…pero que rayos estoy diciendo, ¡Por supuesto que no era atractivo! ¡Era un viejo de 40 años!_

Hermione se encontraba ahora en medio de una discusión sobre quien la llevaría a dar un recorrido sintiéndose, por primera vez en su vida, una muñeca de juguete.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo harán! ¡Yo soy la prefecta y es mi deber mostrarle el colegio!- Protestaba Lily.

-Yo…no…- Trato de replicar Hermione.

-¡Lo ves! La chica no quiere ir contigo Evans- Replico Padfoot

-Ya basta, ¿Por qué no dejamos que la chica elija?- Por suerte para Mione, Remus antepuso la cordura y ahora todos la miraban expectantes.

-La verdad es que mi padrino ya me ha dado un recorrido por el castillo y me gustaría tratar de encontrar el camino a la sala común por mi misma- Y diciendo esto se alejo por la puerta dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca.

-Entonces, Evans…-Pero antes siquiera de que comenzara con lo de todos los días James se dio cuenta que Lily ya no estaba ahí.

-Parece que hoy no fue un buen día para sus conquistas ¿no?- Remus palmeaba las espaldas de sus amigos con una reluciente sonrisa en la cara.

- Nunca tengo un día malo Moony, hoy no era el momento adecuado, pero ya veras como mañana las cosas cambian- La picara sonrisa de Sirius no se hizo esperar, Remus solo rodó los ojos mientras susurraba un:

-Típico-

Hermione llego a la torre en un santiamén, y es que no quería cruzarse con nadie mas, ya sabia que una de las principales reglas del tiempo era no interferir en la historia, podía alterar todo el futuro convirtiendo en algo catastrófico _o tal vez para mejor_ pensó, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte. Así que cuando entro se dirigió directamente hasta el cuarto de las chicas de 7, se dio un relajante baño y se acostó en la que supuso seria su cama, pues tenía un baúl con sus iniciales delante. Lo que realmente necesitaba ahora era meditar con la almohada que seria de su vida a partir de ahora, tal vez pudiera hacer que la aceptaran en la Orden del Fénix, ya vería mañana.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo para leer la historia, la verdad es que me encanta la idea de que alguien lea y comente mi trabajo (nunca pensé que me iba a alegrar tanto de recibir un review).

Ahora tengo que hacerles algunas aclaraciones, la historia se ubica básicamente en el 7mo. libro, en la parte en la que Harry y Hermione están acampando en el bosque de Dean sin Ron. Básicamente la historia es un timetravel en la que tiene como protagonistas a James y a Hermione, pero me van a tener mucha paciencia porque deben pensar que esta historia salio de mi imaginación y con tanto personajes y otras historias que tengo ahí a veces va a resultar un poco confuso pero no se preocupen, todo tiene sentido.

Tercera y ultima aclaración es que la historia todavía no esta escrita así que es posible que me tarde mas entre cap y cap y a veces tarde mucho menos (depende de que tan inspirada me encuentre) pero la verdad es que soy muy quisquillosa y hasta que el capitulo no quede perfectamente como yo lo quería no lo subo así que, paciencia.

Un especial agradecimiento a "Smithback" por haber sido la persona que me envío mi primer review.


	3. Seria más facil enfrentarse a Voldemor

Fue la primera en despertarse esa mañana. Había pasado toda la noche entre pesadillas, soñaba con las muertes de los merodeadores mientras una voz extremadamente parecida a la de Harry le reprochaba.

-¡Sálvalos Hermione! Deja de ser egoísta y piensa para mejor-

-No puedo, no puedo- respondía Mione entre sollozos.

Si, no había podido descansar nada y las ojeras extremadamente marcadas que portaba eran su testigo.

Por eso cuando su despertador sonó antes que todos estaba feliz de tener que levantarse. Tenía decidido hablar con Dumbledore para entrar a la Orden del Fénix y tal vez pedirle consejo en cuanto a relacionarse con el resto del alumnado. A pesar de que por dentro sus dudas la carcomían y su instinto le gritaba que hiciera algo, que cambiara el futuro, su cerebro se anteponía, no quería romper con el delicado equilibrio que era el tiempo.

Pero sus planes de pasar desapercibida mientras escapaba de la habitación se vieron interrumpidos cuando al pisar la primera tabla del piso esta crujió provocando que Lily girara en su cama y se la quedara mirando fijo.

-El desayuno no es hasta las 7 Hermione- la miro con algo de sospecha.

-Lo se, quería hablar con…mi padrino…es que…yo- la castaña no sabia como salir sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Esta bien, puedes salir- suspiro Lily y volvió a esconderse entre las sabanas.

Para cuando Hermione salía la pelirroja estaba dando vueltas en la cama rezongando algo parecido a primer día de clases, biblioteca, pesado y luego algo que sonó como un "James".

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y solo se escuchaba el retumbar de los zapatos de la castaña contra las baldosas. _Pero claro que están vacíos ¿Qué persona se levantaría tan temprano?_

Llegar hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore fue fácil, encontrar la contraseña no tanto.

_A ver, tiene que ser alguna __chuchería o algo disparatado como…piruletas o caramelos de limón o tal vez brujas de pimienta…_

Pero por más que la castaña relatara la lista de frases disparatadas que alguna vez le había oído decir al director ninguna resultaba ser. Decidió entonces probar con su ultimo recurso.

-Por favor gárgola es un asunto muy importante el que tengo que tratar con el director, ¿podrías al menos avisarle que estoy aquí?- rogó poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena.

La gárgola pareció pensárselo durante unos segundos hasta finalmente decidir.

-Esta bien, te dejare pasar pero para la próxima debes de decir la contraseña-

-Por supuesto- respondió Hermione mas contenta.

Al llegar hasta arriba toco la puerta y espero unos instantes.

-Pasa- pidió el director

-Dumbledore, lamento si te molesto tan temprano-

-No es una molestia mi niña, cabe recalcar que se nota que eres una persona madrugadora, pero me imagino que no viniste aquí a disculparte-

-Tiene razón. He venido porque me gustaría unirme a la Orden del Fénix. Si le preocupa mi edad le aclaro que en mi tiempo yo pertenecía a la misma y estoy entrenada para ello, además de conocer los peligros que conlleva estar en contra de Tom Riddle-

-Valla Hermione, me asombra que sepas su verdadero nombre y lo uses para referirte a él, pero como siempre he dicho: no debes tenerle miedo al nombre, después de todo eso es justamente lo que es. Con respecto a lo de formar parte de la Orden creo que tal vez debería meditarlo un poco, tus conocimientos, y no me refiero a los del futuro, nos podrían ayudar en mucho-

-Gracias profesor-

-Recuerda Hermione que ahora soy tu padrino, y si no me equivoco tienes algo más para preguntarme-

-Pues si, vera, yo quería saber qué hacer respecto a relacionarme con la gente. Me refiero a si debo o no debo. Después de todo tal vez el entablar una conversación conmigo puede llegar a cambiarles el resto de su vida-

El anciano se limito a sonreír observando el semblante confuso de la niña, lo cual para ella no fue muy confortable que digamos, más bien fu exasperante.

- No lo se.- esa respuesta fue todo menos lo que esperaba Mione –Tenga en cuenta que el solo hecho de estar presente ya cambio su vida, o mejor dicho el futuro que usted conocía. Creo que no debería limitarse de ningún modo a lo que usted llama "relacionarse con la gente". Por supuesto teniendo en cuenta que no puede revelarle a nadie su futuro ni informar a nadie de donde proviene usted-

-Pero padrino ¿Qué tal si impido algún suceso importante en la historia?-

-Mi niña, debes tener en cuenta que a partir del momento en que llegaste tu futuro se volvió parte de otra realidad y me temo que por más que regresaras no volverías al mismo punto del que partiste-

-Entonces ¿Me esta diciendo que cambie el futuro a mi parecer?-

-No, simplemente estoy diciendo que lo que era ya no va a ser porque simplemente no es-

-Pero habrá sucesos que no cambiaran-

-Y entonces podremos decir que eso sucesos estaban destinados a pasar y nada ni nadie los abría podido cambiar-

Hermione se quedo en silencio. A pesar de conocer al profesor Dumbledore nunca había tenido una charla tan larga con él y ahora comprendía a la perfección a que se refería Harry cuando decía que hablar con él siempre te dejaba con más dudas que antes. Pero creía a pesar de todo haber entendido el mensaje.

_Cuando dice nada ni nadie, ¿se __estará refiriendo a mi?...pero si es así, me esta alentando a cambiar lo que a mi me parezca. " Porque lo que era ya no va a ser porque simplemente no es" aún sigo si comprender esa frase…lo que "era" se refiere a mi pasado así que lo que" va a ser" es mi futuro, por lo tanto, lo que "es" es mi presente. En otras palabras el pasado que yo tenia ya no será mi futuro porque mi presente no es el mismo…pero a pesar de eso sigo considerando que meterme a jugar con el destino de las personas provocaría una muerte segura del presente que yo tenía._

-Oh- respondió la chica luego de meditar acerca de lo que le había hablado –Ya veo…gracias, lamento si lo molesté pero ya debo irme, es hora del desaguo y se me hará tarde-

-No fue para nada una molestia aclarar tus dudas y espero las respuestas te hayan sido satisfactorias. Puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarme, la contraseña es "Chucherías"-

_Y ahora es cuando quiero golpearme la frente contra la pared ¿Cómo no se me __ocurrió antes?_

-Adiós- saludo la castaña justo antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero su mente estaba en otro lado.

_¿Cómo sería posible modificar la vida de los __demás para que Harry y Ron tengan un futuro digno de ser? Podría matar a Voldemort, tal vez con informar a la orden de qué es exactamente lo que tienen que buscar, o tal vez si evito la traición de Peter._

No llevaba caminando mucho cuando al estar distraída, inevitablemente, chocó contra un muchachito flaco y de aspecto desgarbado que al principio no reconoció y fue solo cuando este habló que logro recordar su nombre.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Griffyndor- escupió, logrando transformar el nombre de su caso en un insulto.

El chico tenia pelo largo hasta casi tocarle los hombros, pero a diferencia del limpio y brillante cabello de Sirius, él lo tenia grasoso y brillante. Pero fue su nariz ganchuda lo que a Hermione le hizo saber exactamente con quien trataba y no pudo resistir el impulso de desquitarse ahora que el no podía sacarle puntos.

-Eres tu el que podría haberme evitado, me viste venir desde hace mucho y el que tiene que disculparse eres tu ¡mamarracho!- Vaya si tal vez ahora que se escuchaba había sido un poquito mas mala de lo necesario pero realmente ese no era su día. Reacciono cuando vio la cara de furia de Snape y como su mano buscaba su varita, pero ella fue mucho mas rápida y antes de que siquiera pudiera tomar aire lo desarmo.

-Expelliarmus- y apenas la varita voló por los aires la convocó –Accio varita-

-Oye tu ¿quién te crees que eres? Devuélveme mi varita- reclamó

-Por supuesto que no, pensabas atacarme, ¿te crees que soy estupida? Aunque pensándolo mejor, he visto que no eres rival para mi, haría un escudo tan rápido que ni siquiera verías que fue lo que pasó así que si, esta bien- y se la entrego ante la furiosa pero a la vez sorprendida cara de Severus.

-¡Hey!- grito una voz mucho detrás -¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Snivellus?- pregunto Sirius.

_¡Oh no! __Todavía no se que hacer y ya me los encuentro, además, ¿Tienen que aparecer justo cuando yo ya tengo todo solucionado? Mejor les doy calabazas antes de que armen mucho lío._

-Nada que incumba a mas personas y no, no me estaba molestando, y como a ustedes tampoco nos iremos todos a nuestras respectivas clases y tú debes pensar lo que te dije- dictamino ante unos sorprendidos Merodeadores y un muy confundido Snape antes de alejarse en sentido contrario.

Para cuando los chicos se habían dado cuenta Severus ya se había ido y estaban solos en el pasillo.

-Vaya Sirius, esa chica si que tiene una aversión hacia ti- comenzó Remus

-Oh ya cállate Moony, sabes que va a ser mía tarde o temprano-

- Yo no estaría tan seguro Padfoot, esa chica tiene carácter…un muy mal carácter, no parece ser además del tipo de chicas que acostumbras a tirarte- respondió James

-Hay Prongs cuando aprenderás que mi tipo son simplemente las mujeres, sin más categorías-

-Oh no, si tienes un tipo- declaró Moony

-¿Y cual es su tipo?- pregunto inocentemente Peter

-Bonitas y huecas- dijeron a coro Remus y James, causando las risas de todos menos las de un "ofendido" Sirius.

Mientras tanto Hermione había escapado por los pelos hasta su primera clase del día. Lamentaba un poco el hecho de que entre conversaciones y peleas no le alcanzaba el tiempo para desayunar antes de tener que concentrarse en los estudios pero ya se encargaría de bajar a las cocinas por un café y tal vez unas magdalenas.

_Por dios, al final me va a costar mas trabajo evitar a los merodeadores y a Lily que derrotar al Innombrable sin varita_, no pudo evitar pensar cuando vio que justo en la misma dirección venia Lily y al parecer ella también la había visto porque ahora le sonreía mientras se dirigía a ella.

-Hermione, que gusto verte levantada-

-Si, suelo madrugar-

-Me di cuenta- respondió la pelirroja con algo de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento si te desperté. Y también lo siento porque me gustaría seguir con la conversación pero tengo que irme a buscar los libros para las materias a la sala común- menciono tratando de escapar.

-Oh, no hay problema, si quieres te acompaño-

-No, no, no es necesario. Estoy segura de poder ir sola, además vas a llegar tarde a clases-

-Esta bien entonces- Lily frunció algo el ceño y su mirada tomo un brillo perspicaz, pero Hermione no llego a notar nada de esto porque en el segundo en que la pelirroja termino de hablar ya estaba prácticamente corriendo a medio camino de la sala común.

Para cuando llego al salón la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ya había comenzado y el profesor había asignado las parejas de trabajo.

-Oh, señorita Dumbledore, que bueno que ha decidido acompañarnos. Lo dejare pasar por esta vez porque estoy seguro que se ha perdido, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez, pero para la próxima consígase una compañera que le muestre el camino. Veamos, ¿hay alguien que ha quedado sin pareja?-

Inmediatamente después de esa frase Mione quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

-Yo- respondió James saliendo de detrás de una pareja.

-Bueno, la idea era juntar a un Griffyndor y a un Slytherin pero a falta de mas alumnos, Potter y Dumbledore trabajaran juntos en mi clase por el resto de año- sentencio el profesor.

_Trágame__ tierra._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, aquí les va otro capitulo. Tenia ganas de hacerlo tal vez un poco mas largo pero me pareció oportuno cortarlo ahí y dejar el misterio a flote.

¿Qué ocurrirá en la próxima clase de defensa? ¿James comenzara a sentir algo por Hermione y viceversa?

Tendrán que tener un poco de paciencia, estoy un poco complicada con algunos trabajos que se me han atrasado por lo que es probable que si quieran tener un 3 capitulo bueno y largo tendrán que aguantarse entre 1 o 2 semanas.

En otras noticias estoy buscando un/a beta para el fic, básicamente necesito alguien que revise la ortografía (nunca fui buena en ello), que me inspire cuando me estanco y me presione cuando me pongo muy vaga. Todos los que se postulen pueden decírmelo en un review o directamente mandándome un msj. Privado.

Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews que me han mandado y todos los avisos de que han agregado a mi historia o a mi entre sus favoritos. De verdad han sido de mucha inspiración para la historia. Sigan mandando ideas que de verdad esta bueno y sirve para agilizar la historia, pero sobretodo sigan mandando reviews. ¿Qué les parece si tratamos de subir el numero a 10 o tal vez y con un poco de suerte a 15?

Espero les guste y siéntanse cómodos de criticar todo lo que no les parezca.


	4. Decisiones dificiles

_¿Qué fue lo que hice en mi vida pasada que ahora todo el universo decide desquitarse conmigo?¿Tenia que ser yo la que viajara al pasado a enfrentarse con todo? Y para colmo, ¿era necesario que me lo pongan tan difícil?_

-¿Para todo el año?- pregunto Hermione incrédula

-Exacto, ¿algún problema señorita?- el profesor la miró alzando una ceja.

-No, no, claro que no. Solo quería verificarlo-

-Pues si- y luego exclamó para toda la clase -Las parejas serán para el resto del año, con ella practicaran durante los ejercicios en las clases y realizaran las tareas, por cada trabajo que les mande deberán entregarme un solo pergamino firmado con el nombre de los dos. No quiero ver peleas o que uno de los dos trabaja mas que el otro en sus deberes-

Mione no podía creerlo y con cada palabra que el maestro pronunciaba deseaba mas y mas poder desaparecer de la faz de la tierra._ ¿Por qué tenia que ser yo?_

Entonces le llamó la atención la consigna que daba el profesor.

-Muy bien, ya que todo esta aclarado y podemos comenzar con la clase. Hoy repasaremos un poco los hechizos que vimos durante el año pasado y podremos ver el nivel de aprendizaje que lleva cada uno. Señorita Dumbledore y señor Potter, si no les importa- y señaló hacia la tarima que mágicamente había aparecido en el centro del aula.

_¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?¿molerlo a golpes con todos lo hechizos que me sé para ponerlo a prueba o hacerme la tonta y simular no saber hacer ni un expelliarmus?_

Pero mientras Hermy discutía con si misma James se había posicionado justo frente a ella y encima de la tarima. Ella inconcientemente se inclinó.

James era rápido.

-¡Expelliarmus!-

Pero Hermione simplemente esquivaba los hechizos, casi como si estuviera bailando.

-¡Tarantallegra!- gritó de nuevo él, ella estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para hacer otra cosa.

_Es rápido, pero todavía no se que hacer, ¿atacar?¿seguir esquivando?_

-¡Difindo!-

Esta vez no le fue posible escapar y en el instante en el que el rayo de luz le toco el antebrazo pudo sentir como un pequeño corte se abría y la sangre comenzaba a mojar el uniforme.

_¡Me cortó! Suficiente, ya estoy harta, espero que Harry me perdone pero esto ya fue demasiado lejos._

-_¡Petrificus totalus!¡Expelliarmus!¡Accio varita!- _

Los hechizos silenciosos golpearon a James uno detrás de otro, haciendo que cayera por el borde de la tarima y se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso de piedra. La adrenalina que la lucha había provocado en Hermione se esfumó en el instante en que empezó a ver la sangre de James manchar el piso a su alrededor.

_Oh por dios, ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Lastime al padre de mi mejor amigo._

-¡James!¡Finite incantem! James, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿puedes decirme cuantos dedos ves?- En menos de un segundo ya estaba al lado del chico mostrándole dos dedos.

-Ya, estoy bien Hermione no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mi, por mas que me guste la atención-

_Se esta riendo … no lo puedo creer, yo me preocupo y el se esta riendo._

-Bueno, bueno, yo creo que mejor lleva al señor Potter a la enfermería- habló el profesor

-Si profesor- respondió Hermione rápido.

_No puedo creer que este sea el legendario James Potter al que todo el mundo alaba, definitivamente le falta un largo camino para llegar a ser una de las personas que mas peligro suponen para Voldemort. ¡Y a pesar de todo se ríe! _

-Eres buena, ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte tan rápido?- La pregunta de James sorprendió a Mione que iba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que ya se encontraban a medio camino de la enfermería.

-Entrenando- respondió con un tono que no dejaba dudas de que no quería ser molestada pero la realidad era que esa pregunta no era una que pudiera responder sinceramente sin terminar hablando de su pasado como fugitiva y revelar información clave para el futuro, como el hecho de que Lily y James iban a tener un hijo que seria el elegido para acabar con uno de los males mas grandes del mundo.

_Aunque ahora que yo intervine no se que será de la línea de tiempo que conozco._

-Ya veo…¿Te importaría mostrarme ese entrenamiento?-

_Al parecer este chico no entiende indirectas._

-No, no puedo. Si quieres hacerte fuerte hazlo por tus propios medios, no tiene sentido si yo te ayudo porque así en el momento en que me vaya vas a ser un bebé indefenso. Busca tu propio estante de libros de autoayuda- **( n/a: es un chiste: "un hombre entra a una librería y le pregunta a la vendedora dónde estaba la zona de libros de autoayuda y la vendedora le contesta: si te lo digo perdería el propósito no?" )** La cabeza ya le estaba explotando con tantas preguntas que le hacia, además de que tenia miedo de que si continuaba así revelaría algo importante sin darse cuenta por lo que acereló el ultimo tramo del camino y lo dejo en la camilla mas cercana. Ni siquiera se volteo cuando la enfermera la llamo, James estaba despierto por lo que seria capaz de explicar sus heridas, simplemente giro y volvió por el pasillo. No se apresuro ni dio muestras de que tan profundo estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero la verdad era que por dentro no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había hablado con el profesor Dumbledore.

_Lo pienso y cada vez mas me convenzo de que definitivamente el futuro que yo conocía ya no va a suceder, pero la verdadera pregunta es si lo cambié para bien o para mal. Es obvio que ya esta cambiado, aunque sea una minima parte, pero tal vez, solo tal vez, si pudiera alterar algunas pequeñas cosas, manejar cierta información y tal vez derrotar a Voldemort antes de que se vuelva realmente inmortal. Tal vez podría darle a Harry otra oportunidad, una donde no tenga que vivir sin haber conocido a sus padres. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si de verdad puedo hacer algo. Si lo pienso detenidamente es obvio que en la parte de el pasado en la que nazco no sufrió ningún cambio o si no yo simplemente no existiría aquí, seria una paradoja y si es eso lo que soy eventualmente voy a desaparecer a menos que algo me ate a este pasado. Ahora es cuando tengo que tomar la verdadera decisión, cambio el futuro y muero en el intento, no lo cambio e igualmente muero, o lo cambio y trato de encontrar la manera de no morir y vivo en el pasado alejada de todos mis amigos y toda la gente que conozco. Todas y cada una de las opciones tienen la misma cantidad consecuencias malas que podrían dejar al mundo que yo conocía en ruinas, realmente tengo muchas cosas para considerar antes de decidir mi próximo movimiento._

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta el grupo de personas que venia del lado opuesto del pasillo hasta que un brazo la había empujado contra uno de los recovecos oscuros de las paredes y la mantenía acorralada contra la pared de piedra, el golpe había sido tan repentino que todo lo que había alcanzado a ver Hermione había sido una mancha platinada pero por la voz que ahora sentía le hablaba demasiado cerca del oído podía hacerse una idea de a quien pertenecía.

-Así que te quieres hacer la interesante, primero esquivando los ataques y luego con ese movimiento de ataques rápidos verdad? Pero sabes… no deberías creértela tanto, después de todo, siempre puedes encontrarte cara a cara con un rival un poco mas poderoso no?-

Mione sentía el cosquilleo de la voz de Lucius Malfoy en el cuello y no podía evitar pensar en el parecido que tenían el adolescente y el adulto, después de todo ambos tenían esa manera serpentina de arrastrar las palabras que lograba ponerte los pelos de la nuca en punta al instante.

-Suéltame, o te demostrare lo que puedo hacer con una minima parte de mi poder-

Su voz estaba tan fría que parecía que alguien había abierto una ventana en pleno invierno, y Hermione pudo sentir como Malfoy se tensaba ligeramente.

-Así que con que esas tenemos-

Entonces ambas miradas se encontraron, la de ella rebalsada en hielo, la de él en odio y ansias de poder demasiado obvias a cualquiera que lo observara.

-Deja de molestarla Malfoy-

La voz de Sirius interrumpió el concurso de miradas y ambos se voltearon hacia el intruso.

-Lárgate de aquí Black, puedo pelear mis batallas yo sola y no estoy en necesidad de un caballero de armadura brillante ahora, así que te puedes largar-

-Oh, es una lastima Black pero parece que tu presencia no es agradable en este momento, lo cual es una lastima porque te aseguro que lo vas a necesitar pequeña- pronuncio Malfoy, casi amenazando a Hermione al final y sin prestar mucha atención al muchacho que casi escupía espuma a sus espaldas.

-No lo voy a repetir, suéltame-

-No creo que pueda responder a tu pedido princesa-

La sonrisa arrogante de Lucius no duró mucho cuando al segundo siguiente de terminar de hablar salió despedido hacia la pared contraria, empujado por una fuerza sobrehumana. Sin comprender exactamente cómo fue que la chica le había logrado levanto la mirada desde el piso, donde se encontraba tratando de recuperar el aliento que el golpe le había robado, para posarla sobre la figura de Hermione, calmada y controlada con ambas manos a sus costados, ninguna posada sobre la varita que todavía se encontraba en el bolsillo.

-¿Magia sin varita?- preguntó incrédulo

-Deberías averiguar el verdadero poder de tus oponentes antes de enfrentarte o volvería a pasar algo como lo de recién- dijo Hermione con arrogancia, y con una voz mas fría agregó -Si te me acercas de nuevo o llego a oler tu aroma cerca la proxima vez no seré tan permisiva y usare un poco mas de poder, el suficiente como para que no vuelvas a pensar en molestar a alguien sin sentir dolor-

Sirius, Remus y Peter que no se habían movido de sus lugares en toda la discusión ahora observaban incrédulos a la chica que hacia menos de una hora había desarmado a su mejor amigo sin mas que un mero movimiento de su varita para luego sacarse de encima a Malfoy sin siquiera tener la necesidad de usar una varita.

_Espero no haber ido muy lejos pero este tipo de verdad estaba empezando a molestarme, de cualquier forma creo que debería recostarme, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto gasto de energía en tan poco tiempo y si no lo hago probablemente me desmaye en el pasillo y mostrar una de mis debilidades a Malfoy de entre todas las personas no creo que sea la mejor de las ideas._

Por segunda vez en el día Mione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, esta vez prestando mas atención, hacia la torre. Esta vez, al contrario de la anterior, Sirius, Remus y Peter la siguieron.

-¿Eres capaz de hacer magia sin varita?- preguntó Sirius.

-¿Sabes? Te me hacías un poco mas inteligente como para preguntar algo que es bastante obvio, pero claro, creo que esperaba demasiado considerando que tu cerebro no esta precisamente en el lugar correcto- respondió ella haciendo reír a Remus.

-¿A si? No te preocupes si quieres te puedo mostrar que tipo de cosas puedo llegar a hacer con esa parte de mi anatomía, te aseguro que te van a gustar mucho mas- contraatacó Sirius.

_Definitivamente le gusta pensar con la cabeza incorrecta._

-Piérdete Black, no estoy de humor y es mas que probable que termines igual que Malfoy si sigues molestando- y con esa ultima frase dobló por un pasadizo que ella sabia la dejaba a solo un pasillo de la torre, donde una cama cómoda y calentita la estaba llamando a gritos.

-¿Soy yo o hay algo que con esta chica esta definitivamente fuera de lugar?- preguntó Sirius.

-No sos solo vos, me parece raro que se maneje de forma tan familiar en un castillo en el que se supone solo es su segundo día- respondió Remus.

-Tal vez al ser la ahijada de Dumbledore él le dio algún tipo de mapa como el nuestro para que no se perdiera- trato de ayudar Peter.

-De cualquier forma creo que es mejor que vayamos con James y le contemos lo que vimos- decidió el pelinegro.

**( n/a: a partir de ahora voy a tratar de ir cambiando el punto de vista, pienso que de esta forma les va a ser mas fácil ir entendiendo la historia si tienen todos los puntos de vista, de cualquier forma van a ser solo dos el de James y el de Hermione pero no descarto la posibilidad de tener que incluir el de Lily y el de Sirius si lo veo necesario )**

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o- James -o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

_Definitivamente es diferente a todas las chicas que conocí antes, diría que se parece a Lily en algunos aspectos y a veces en las actitudes pero aun así siento como si estuviera siempre escondiendo algo, como si la persona que dice ser no es ella en realidad. Además esta la forma en que esquivaba mis hechizos, como si no le suponiera esfuerzo alguno y no quisiera realmente pelear para luego soltarse en cuanto uno de mis hechizos la golpeó, esa manera de pelear parecía casi profesional, como si estuviera entrenada para hacer solo eso, como si en algún momento hubiera formado parte de algun tipo de ejército. Si soy sincero me dio mucha bronca el que no me contestara sinceramente mis preguntas, ¿Qué es lo que tiene esa chica que es capaz de sacarme de mis casillas tan rápido? Fue un alivio llegar rápido a la enfermería antes de que mi molestia interna saliera a la superficie. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle que sea sincera cuando en realidad no la conozco, pero no entiendo que es esa molesta sensación que siento en la punta del estomago cada vez que ignora alguna de mis preguntas. Se que no me gusta porque no siento el mismo tipo de molestia en el estomago cuando veo a Lily, cuando estoy con Lily se podría decir que es mas agradable, como si tuviera las mariposas en el estomago de las que todo el mundo habla, en cambio con Hermione es algo mas, es… diferente._

-¡Cornamenta!¿Cómo te sientes amigo? Fue una verdadera paliza la que te dio esa chica- interrumpió Sirius los pensamientos de James.

-Jaja, tengo que reconocer que no esperaba que fuera tan rápida pero no estoy lastimado ni nada, la verdad ni siquiera se por qué estoy en esta camilla-respondió James con una sonrisa, sus amigos siempre eran los mejores cuando se trataba de sacarse pensamientos molestos de encima.

-Hablando de eso- Remus trató de llamar la atención aclarándose la garganta -¿A que no sabes lo que nos encontramos de camino aquí?-

-¿A Snivellus?- preguntó James

-No, ni cerca. A unos pasillos de aquí nos encontramos a Malfoy y a sus lacayos, que obviamente te fueron a esconder en cuanto nos vieron porque no les da lo suficiente el cerebro, pero eso no es lo mas importante. Cuando nos los encontrábamos pensábamos en molestarlos un poco hasta que vimos que era lo que estaban haciendo parados en una de las zonas oscuras del pasillo- contó Sirius.

-Resulta que estaban ahí porque Malfoy tenia acorralada a la nueva chica Dumbledore por el cuello de la tunica- siguió Remus, James, ante la mención de esto se tensó, preparado para ir a por Malfoy si alguno de sus amigos llegaba a decir que le había tocado hasta el mas pequeño de los cabellos. No era secreto que Malfoy había violado ya a algunas chicas, a pesar de que estas nunca lo denunciaron a las autoridades.

-Pero cuando quisimos intervenir ella nos dijo que no nos metiéramos y le dijo a Malfoy que la soltara o le iba a demostrar una pequeña parte de las habilidades que tenia, y dicho y hecho cuando él no la soltó lo empujo con una fuerza brutal contra la pared del otro pasillo- siguió Remus.

-¡Deberías haberlo visto! ¡Fue impresionante! Malfoy salio disparado casi tres metros hasta dar contra la pared y de ahí al piso, literalmente voló de la fuerza con la que fue empujado y cuando ya estaba en el piso dice: ¿Magia sin varita?- contó Sirius entusiasmado ante la idea de uno de sus mayores enemigos recibiendo una paliza por parte de una chica. Mientras tanto James se encontraba con la boca abierta, el uso de magia sin varita era una leyenda dentro de las familias de sangre pura, claro que todos cuestionaban en algún momento la necesidad de usar varita pero todos creían imposible la existencia de un mago con el suficiente control sobre su magia para poder concentrarla en ciertas áreas de su cuerpo sin ayuda de un catalizador como la varita.

-¿Magia sin varita?¿Dumbledore usa magia sin varita?- preguntó James anonadado ante este nuevo descubrimiento sobre la chica.

-Al parecer si porque cuando la pudimos ver completamente luego de que Malfoy saliera volando ella estaba con ambas manos a sus costados y ninguna había tocado en ningún momento la varita- respondió Remus.

-No creo que sea tan rápida como para sacarla y guardarla en tan poco tiempo- agregó la voz chillona de Peter por primera vez en toda la historia.

-Pero… se supone que eso es imposible, por lo menos para un mago común- balbuceo el chico en la camilla.

-Al parecer no porque Dumbledore lo puede hacer, pero se a que te refieres porque yo también escuche las historias- la voz de Sirius demostraba entendimiento, mientras que Remus y Peter los miraban como si se hubieran perdido del chiste de la noche hasta que James fue lo suficientemente generoso de explicar a que se referían.

-Hay historias dentro de los magos de sangre pura que hablan de los comienzos de la magia y del porque de la existencia de varitas. Se supone que las familias de sangre pura provienen de magos con tanto poder de control sobre su magia que no necesitaban varitas para poder canalizarla y que al estos tener hijos decidieron repartirles un poco a cada uno y que estos le pasaran a su vez a sus hijos. Pero la cantidad de magia de estos nuevos magos y sus padres era mucho menos cuando las comparabas y al no nacer estos con los poderes fueron necesarias las varitas como catalizadores. A partir de entonces se habla de la magia pasada de parientes muertos a los nuevos bebés que acaban de nacer y así se supone que por mas que nacemos con ella la magia no es nuestra si no que es prestada y por lo tanto necesitamos varitas para canalizarla de la manera que deseamos-

-Pero si eso es verdad seria imposible que la chica nueva pudiera hacer magia sin varita- dijo Remus.

-A eso justamente es a lo que nos estábamos refiriendo James y yo, según las historias el hecho que ella pueda controlar su magia tan perfectamente como para hacerla sin varita la haría o una de los grandes magos que se hablaba al principio, que por mas grandes que sean para mi en algún momento tienen que haber muerto ya que nadie es inmortal, o también podría ser que sea por parentesco parte de cada una de las familias puras que existen en Inglaterra, lo que tal vez así le daría el poder suficiente como para hacer eso, pero eso es imposible porque significaría que James y yo estaríamos emparentados con ella y he visto los árboles genealógicos de los dos y es imposible- explico Sirius.

-¿Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore le enseñó a hacerlo?- acotó Peter.

-De todas las opciones esa parece la mas acertada Colagusano- declaró James -Pero de cualquier forma me parece que deberíamos mantener siempre un ojo abierto por las dudas que algo mas llegue a suceder, tengo la sensación de que no nos esta mostrando su verdadera cara-

-¿Crees que podría estar usando un disfraz?- preguntó Peter

-No me refiero a eso Colagusano, si no a que a veces parecería que esta escondiendo un secreto muy importante de todo el mundo y el que sea tan poderosa no lo hace mejor-

-Oh- respondió Peter con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al darse cuenta de la estupidez de lo que había preguntado.

-Me parece lo mas indicado- dijo Remus

-Oye Cornamenta, ¿crees que podrás volver a la torre ahora?-

James intento incorporarse de la camilla pero en cuanto lo hizo la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y la cabeza a dolerle como si alguien le estuviera acuchillando las sienes, se dejo caer entonces y cerro los ojos tratando de ignorar los lamentos que trataban de escapar de entre sus labios.

-Creo que no- se contestó Sirius -Tenemos clase de Transformaciones con la vieja de Minerva así que volveremos después del almuerzo-

-Si James, traeré torta de chocolate con crema de frutillas y si, también le pondré el baño de chocolate que a ti te gusta- **( n/a: tengo hambre :S )** dijo Remus antes que James abriera la boca para pedir su postre favorito para cuando estaba en la enfermería, ya que según él, la comida de la enfermería no era ni adecuada para alimentar al calamar gigante (lo cual era mucho considerando que el calamar gigante comía los scones de Hagrid).

-Gracias chicos, los veré después-

Y con esto los tres Griffyndor desaparecieron por la puerta dejando a James con sus pensamientos de vuelta centrados en cierta castaña.

**Primero lo primero, de verdad lamento haber dejado la historia parada por tanto tiempo pero estuve con tantos problemas en mi vida personal y luego tratando de entregar todos los trabajos y exámenes a tiempo para aprobar las materias que la historia pasó a un segundo plano y luego el que la historia estuviera siendo mas escrita en el momento que planeada no ayudo mucho cuando la quise retomar. **

**Un consejo para todos los escritores que sufran de perdida de inspiración: tómense unas vacaciones en un lugar sin Internet en donde no conocen a nadie y van a ver como la inspiración surge de repente ( justamente ahí es donde estoy yo ahora).**

**En cuanto a la historia hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero que vayan sabiendo de antemano, la primera es que muy probablemente cambie el ratings de T a M por futuras cosas que podrían llegar a ocurrir en la historia, como por ejemplo las circunstancias en las que el nacimiento de Harry ocurre, que si bien no lo voy a escribir explicito lo voy a implicar, además de que el hecho de que muy pronto aparezca Voldemort hace que la violencia de la historia vaya en aumento. Segunda cosa que les quería comentar es el hecho de que la historia no este escrita o se este escribiendo según un plan deja a mi mente mucho margen de digamos vuelo y hay posibilidades de que tanto Hermione como James terminen con otras personas, así que lean pensando en eso y no se alteren si al final eso es lo que pasa. Tercero y, creo, ultimo es que a partir de ahora voy a incluir otros puntos de vista y pensamientos de esta historia, me parece que si solo siguiera con el de Hermione la historia perdería solidez y no podrían llegar a entender a que es lo que me quiero referir o el porque algunos de los personajes toman las decisiones que toman; de momento solo estarán los puntos de vista de Hermione y James pero pienso que en un futuro (bastante lejano así que no se ilusionen) podría llegar a necesitar incluir los pensamientos de Sirius y Lily en algunas cuestiones.**

**Saludos y gracias a todas las personas que siguen leyendo a pesar de que halla pasado tanto tiempo. **


	5. Una mision

Después de llegar a la torre sin problemas y poder ir derecho a su habitación Hermione prácticamente se desmayó en su cama sin siquiera llegar a cambiarse el uniforme por algo mas cómodo para dormir y no pudo despertarse hasta la noche cuando una Lily muy preocupada prácticamente se le tiró encima.

-¡Hermione!¿Te encuentras bien? Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo, pensé que tal vez te habías perdido pero luego me crucé con los merodeadores y James dijo que no te veía desde que lo acompañaste a la enfermería y eso había sido ya casi 3 horas atrás y luego Remus dijo que habías tenido una discusión con Lucius Malfoy de entre todas las personas, entonces me empecé a preocupar de veras y ellos también al parecer, porque cuando les dije que habías faltado a todas las clases después de Defensa se ofrecieron a ayudarme a buscarte, lo cual es muy raro viniendo de Sirius y James. Pero todo esto que te dije no importa, lo que importa es ¿te sientes bien?¿no estas lastimada o algo así verdad?-

Hermione podía literalmente sentir la preocupación de Lily.

-No te preocupes Lily y dile a Black, Potter y Lupin que no tiene nada de que preocuparse tampoco, estoy bien. No tenia ganas de ir al resto de las clases así que decidí quedarme acá a dormir un poco, hubiera bajado dentro de poco para comer al Gran Comedor así que de todas formas nos hubiéramos visto en apenas unos minutos pero gracias por tu preocupación y ahora que lo pienso no tengo mucha hambre así que me voy a saltar la cena. Dile a los demás eso y por favor cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas, los de tercero no dejan de hacer ruido con algún tipo de maquina que estoy casi segura que compraron en Zonko-

La voz de Mione no era ni acida ni fría y Lily no podría decir en ningún momento que era amenazante en algún tipo de forma, pero tampoco relajante y amistosa. Lo que le llegaba del tono que estaba usando la chica era simplemente… nada, como si fuera un vacío, como si realmente no le importara nada, ni el hecho que habían estado preocupados por ella o el hecho de que era su segundo día aquí y ya había empezado con el pie incorrecto salteándose todas las clases de la tarde y la cena. Pero por mas que Lily pensó en hacerle saber de su molestia para con el tono de voz que estaba usando las palabras parecieron simplemente quedarse estancadas a medio salir en su boca. Había algo en Hermione que le transmitía una tristeza y un cansancio infinitos, tan grandes que parecía inhumanamente posible que una persona tan pequeña los albergara.

-Esta bien, y no te aflijas que ahora mismo me encargaré de los de tercer año, en cuanto a los merodeadores, les diré donde estas si preguntan pero los mantendré alejados de la habitación. La verdad es que todavía no se como hacen para pasar las barreras que la profesora McGonagal puso, especialmente porque escuché que las había reforzado antes del comienzo del año para evitar que ocurriera esto de nuevo y sin embargo ya hay rumores de que Sirius Black podría haber pasado la noche en el dormitorio de Melissa Timbletosck-

-Muchas gracias Lily, si no te molesta, de verdad me gustaría seguir descansando los ojos, gracias- Hermione trató de sonreír pero la alegría en ningún momento le llegó a los ojos.

-Seguro, dulces sueños- dijo Lily antes de cerrar la puerta.

_Definitivamente tengo que entrenar más con magia sin varita, no puede ser que un simple Depulso y ya me encuentro casi desmayada, dejando de lado que de verdad me proponga derrotar a Voldemort o no, sigo estando en su período de mayor poder y es inaceptable tener una debilidad tan grande, si no hubieran estado Sirius y Remus ahí y yo me hubiera desmayado ahora mismo probablemente estaría todavía a merced de Malfoy mayor. Ahora que lo pienso, es dentro de poco cuando Voldemort comienza a estar verdaderamente activo, tal vez debería hacer algo. Que digo tal vez, tengo que hacer algo!. Teniendo en cuenta que yo llegara a ser una paradoja, lo cual es lo mas posible si las consecuencias que me llevaron a hacer este viaje no ocurren, muy pronto voy a morir o a desaparecer, tengo que hacer algo para evitar el impacto de Voldemort. Tal vez si le digo de antemano al profesor cual es la forma de derrotar a Voldemort el pueda encargarse de eso antes de morir, o tal vez lo esté dirigiendo hacia su muerte antes. Tal vez si consigo convertirme en la guardiana de los secretos de Lily y James, de esa forma evitaría que él se enterara y les daría mas tiempo para derrotarlo, aunque me estaría arriesgando a que directamente mueran en el campo de batalla. Tal vez si me convierto en la mas grande amenaza que pueda tener Voldemort allá afuera no los persiga a James y a Lily, además esta forma tiene el plus de que estaría demasiado ocupado ocupándose de mi como para notar que el profesor esta viajando a todos los puntos en los que se encuentran sus horrocruxes. Definitivamente la ultima opción es la que mejor suena, pero tendría que disfrazarme de otra persona, alguien que en su momento pudiera tener la excusa y el poder como para enfrentársele, de otra forma tendría que contar mi verdadera historia y eso no es muy conveniente. Capaz si dijera que en realidad soy alguna de las compañeras de año de Tom Riddel una que vio en lo que se podría llegar a convertir y decidió derrotarlo antes pero el hechizo le salio mas y termino solo unos cuantos años antes en lugar. Si, esa es una muy posible historia, ahora solo tengo que buscar alguna de las mujeres que ya hayan muerto, su historia familiar y ver si puedo conseguir su diario o algo así de personal que me ayude a hacerme pasar por ella. Tiene que ser si o si inteligente, no habría otra manera en la que conseguiría volver al pasado si no, también tiene que haber conocido o sospechado las intenciones de Tom en algún punto de su vida como para poder justificar luego la forma en la que supuestamente lo descubrí, pero para esto necesito ver los registros de estudiantes que tiene la escuela, los boletines de la escuela antiguos me darán algunas pistas en cuanto a si era o no inteligente. Es mas que probable que también deba cambiar mi apariencia a la de esta chica, tal vez con poción multijugos… no, no seria lo mas recomendable porque en algún momento puede no estar a mi alcance. Tal vez si dijera que mi apariencia ahora es un disfraz para que Voldemort no me descubra antes de tiempo? Si, esa es la mejor opción hasta ahora auque claro que voy a tener que cambiar algunas partes de mi cuerpo como mi nariz, la forma de las cejas o el color de ojos por si llegara a mirar con atención recordarle a esa estudiante. Tom era una persona muy atenta a lo que lo rodeaba y dudo que tenga alguna laguna en su memoria. Si la mujer a la que voy a impersonar esta muerta entonces tendré que borrar todos los registros de su muerte pero para eso puedo pedirle el favor a Dumbledore, después de todo es mas probable que lo dejen entrar a los registros de San Mungo y eliminarlos a él antes que a una adolescente completamente desconocida. Debo hablar con Dumbledore inmediatamente._

_Hermione no perdió ni un minuto mas y aprovechando que el resto de los estudiantes se encontraban en el Gran Comedor se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore._

_- Hermione, ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?- pregunto en cuanto la vio aparecer por la puerta._

_- Padrino, tengo un plan que si funciona seria la forma perfecta para derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas- _

_- Y ¿en que consistiría este plan si puedo saber?-_

_- Se por mis conocimientos del futuro que Voldemort ha creado horrocruxes para impedir su muerte y fue a causa de estos que nunca pudimos derrotarlo de una vez por todas, así que estoy dispuesta ha decirle donde se encuentran todos y cada uno de los que hasta esta fecha deberían haber sido creados. Pero tengo la sospecha de que él podría llegar ha darse cuenta de lo que estamos tratando de hacer y comenzar a hacer las cosas distintas a como recuerdo impidiéndome predecir sus movimientos así que también idee la distracción perfecta para Voldemort, yo misma. He evaluado mi situación y es mas que probable que no vuelva a mi tiempo nunca o simplemente muera cuando llegue el momento de mi concepción así que de entre todas las personas que podrían hacer esto me considero la mas indicada- _

_-¿ De que manera entonces planeas presentarte como una amenaza ante Voldemort?-_

_- Lo he pensado detalladamente y me parece que la amenaza perfecta seria algo que venga del pasado de Tom, impersonar a una bruja medianamente inteligente que halla demostrado en algún punto de su vida desconfianza hacia alguna de las acciones de este y que ahora este muerta pero no allá sido asesinada por él. Podría decir que vengo de un futuro en el que considerando las acciones de Tom decidí volver a nuestros días de escuela y asesinarlo cuando todavía no representaba una amenaza para la sociedad, pero el hechizo salio mal y solo volví unos años al pasado. Seria ideal también cambiar mi apariencia a la de esta bruja con metodos muggles o algún hechizo permanente pero seguir disfrazada de Hermione Dumbledore de forma que Tom sea capaz de reconocerme-_

_Luego de el discurso de Hermione el profesor se quedo callado durante algunos minutos ponderando el plan de la chica y evaluando todas las cosas que podrían salir mal._

_- Doris Crockford, ese era el nombre de una alumna en el mismo año que Tom, su funeral fue apenas hace unos días- fue finalmente la respuesta._

_- Seria ideal entonces si pudiéramos evitar que la gente te enterara de su defunción, y tal vez si fuera posible conseguir algo que haya sido distintivo de ella, haría mas fácil que Tom pudiera reconocerme-_

_De nuevo Dumbledore pareció pensar largamente la respuesta antes de hablar._

_-Sinceramente Hermione la que vas a emprender va a ser una misión difícil, ven aquí mañana a primera hora y voy a tener todo lo necesario para que puedas emprender esta misión que decidiste poner sobre tus hombros, también ten en cuenta que voy a mandar a llamarte algún día para entrenar, Voldemort no es alguien a quien se deba subestimar-_

_-Por supuesto profesor, estaré encantada de entrenar con usted-_

_-Hermione, antes de que vuelvas a tu habitación, me gustaría que me dijeras si tuviste algún tipo de entrenamiento antes-_

_-Si profesor-_

_-¿Estaría bien si me dijeras también con quien?-_

_-Si profesor, mi anterior entrenamiento fue con mi mejor amigo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa agridulce._

_-Esta bien entonces, te puedes retirar. Mañana voy a tener todo lo que vayas a necesitar, pásate por mi despacho y hablaremos un poco mas del tema-_


End file.
